worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Felale
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Catun: Population 520, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The village sits upon the banks of a stream, spanned by a bridge. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female human named Frima. #Fastow: Population 900, mostly human, some halfling. The village sits in the fork of a river. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the halfling lord Gralphye Leighey. Fastow is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Cwmbruthy: Population 4800, primarily elf, some centaur. The town sits upon an island in the middle of a large lake. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female elf named Cunda. Cwmbruthy is infamous for its heavy-handed town guard. #Doningond: Population 1000, primarily elf, some human and half-elf. The town is defended by a series of arcane wards. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male elf named Marai. #Baybluff: Population 3700, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is governed by a mayor, a male human named Sige. The most prominent tavern is The Hero's House, on Gacot Lane. #Gothrisea: Population 740, mostly elf, some human and half-elf. The village is defended by a wooden palisade and ditch. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the elf lord Bari. Gothrisea is known for its stone quarry. #Penca: Population 250, mixed elf and half-elf. The village is defended by arcane wards. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, known as the Synod of Five. #Crebrook: Population 11300, primarily human, some dwarf. The city is defended by a strong stone wall and towers. Two factions war openly for control of the city, an order of knights and warriors and several legendary adventurers. The School of Magical Study is located here. #Skarivik: Population 1000, mostly dwarf, some human. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. Skarivik has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Braygate: Population 60, mostly human, some elf and half-elf. The village sits in the shadows of a ruined castle. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, led by a male human named Tane. Braygate is the home of a legendary hero, a female cleric named Hiva. Divindades Locais Anmemnonelyn, the Goddess of Disease and Creation, visible to mortals only as a girl with claws like a tiger. Ravizabeth, the Goddess of Song and Dance and Volcanoes, most often depicted as a one-eyed girl with the head of an owl. Oppida, the Enlightened Goddess, visible to mortals only as a mother holding a book. Rowvrain, the God of Luck, who appears as a beggar with claws like a crab. Hudwulf, the God of Cliffs, who visits in visions as a young man wearing a crown. Selunalise, the Goddess of Hatred and Oceans, having the form of a crone holding a sword. Quiana, the Goddess of Volcanoes and Protector of singers, having the form of a queen with horns like a goat, playing a flute. Vivarrion, the Goddess of the Sky and Wastelands, who appears as a old woman with a boar, breathing fire. Paksdan, the God of Victory, having the form of a beggar with the ears and nose of a bat. Maveten, the God of Lost Trails and King of Misfortune, having the form of a skeletal man with a fin like a shark. The Vengeful Goddess, who appears as a blindfolded woman with the head of a snake. Yada, the Goddess of Patience, most often depicted as a woman with the head of a swine, holding a pickaxe. Encontros